Neon: A Splatalot Defenders Adventure
by akl110998233
Summary: One shot and prequel to my next story. Kyle and the team only wanted one day when nothing goes wrong, that includes any villains turn up but in the life of a defender it was bound to happen. Now the new defenders must find the only thing that can help them...the Neon gems.


**A/N: Hey, a new story, well one shot… a very long one shot! Anyway hope you enjoy the prequel. Also in case you were wondering about ages of the new and Jr defenders (I've had to think about it) here they are: Kyle, Drake and Amy are 14 nearing 15. Josh and Zoey are 14. Theoretically (or is it? ;-)) Annaka would be 17, Danny would be 18, Zsa-Zsa would be 19 nearing 20 and Jack would have just been 21.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any of the Splatalot Defenders or castle but everything else is mine!**

"Welcome to the May 2033 Pearl Canyon Sport Tournament!" A male announcer screamed excitedly down the loud speaker. It was that time of year again, the day where everyone from Pearl Canyon would make their way to the famous Pearl Canyon Park and watch the tremendous talent that lives with the town walls. The tournament always created a friendly buzz around every citizen, every street was desert and food and drink stands would be set up overnight ready to lure in customers that couldn't be bothered to have a picnic. Luckily, James did like food stands so prepared, what seemed to be a banquet to bring along to the tournament and he carefully found a beautiful shaded spot right next to the archery arena and was close by the football and trampolining.

"Thanks James." Drake said as he plonked himself in the centre of the red and blue tartan picnic blanket.

"Yes, thanks James." Zoey replied kicking her friend in the thigh gently indicating that he should move over to make room for the others.

"What times Kyle on?" Faetal asked sitting on the edge of the blanket, guarding the food and keeping it away from Vane, she had her legs to the side and, to the surprise of the new defenders, was wearing a pair of shorts with a red vest top.

"In 5." Vane replied looking at his watch then to Faetal then to the food basket and chiller, he may have had breakfast two hours ago but he was starving. Of course he was also dressed in civilian clothes- a pair of light beige shorts and plain yellow t-shirt. James loomed over then making his presences noticed.

"I hope you all have a good time." James said still standing by Drake, "I better be going."

"You're not going to watch Kyle?" Zoey asked intrigued, he hadn't stop going on about the sport tournament all week.

"No, I am and I'm going to watch Amy and Josh as well, just not with you guys." James replied.

"No offence taken by the way and why?" Drake replied also intrigued and acting slightly hurt by James's last comment, "Have you got a date?"

Drake had meant it as a joke, like the other defenders (both new, Jr and original) he knew nothing about his mentor's personal life but when James remained silent for longer than he would have liked this led to his work colleagues smiling and grinning at him in delight. He was just glad that it was them and only them, anyone else and it would have been pure embarrassment.

"I don't not have a date." James replied in his cold tone after the three second silence, "I have promised a…acquaintance that I would meet them."

"Whatever James." Zoey replied still smiling as he left them quickly she then turned her attention to Vane and Faetal, who were fighting over the picnic basket. She smiled at their antics and at them in general. Despite being Kyle's parents, the two defenders had made Zoey and co feel like part of the Temple family and everyone, especially Josh, appreciated it. Faetal was always there when one of them needed help on homework or wanted to talk about something that had happened at either home or school and Vane always knew how to cheer them all up whether it was with treats or snacks or just fun and games. Obviously, they've had many sleepovers within the months of knowing each other. Well, we say many more like hundreds (and most of them was Faetal's doing) but none of the new defenders minded, they loved staying at the castle and living like a defender for one night.

"Ladies and Gentleman. The archery is starting in one minute so grab your food and drinks and run to the arena!" The male announcer shouted enthusiastically as hundreds of people made their way to the arena.

Faetal, Vane, Amy and Drake jumped up off the blanket and rushed over to the arena. Due to the position and place of the blanket, they somehow managed to get a spot right at the front of the arena so could see Kyle perfectly; he was in line along with the other five competitors. They all took a step forward and aimed that their own targets. It was quicker for all competitors to compete at the same time as it would mean more time for other events.

Of course, Kyle got a perfect bull's eye along with two more competitors. The yellow defender didn't mind, it all came down to the final score and Faetal claimed that it was the taking part that counted but it didn't stop him from trying his hardest and getting slightly competitive on his second shot which he got bullseye again. He watched as volunteers removed the arrow from the small circular area before grabbing another one from the bad beside him and carefully lining it up in the correct position. He waited for the klaxon before taking his next shot.

9 shots down, one more to go.

So far, he had got perfect bulls eyes leading to both of his parents cheering to their heart contents which caused the archer much embarrassment and when asked by a fellow competitor if he knew the cheering duo, Kyle immediately denied that he did whist grabbing his final arrow and aiming it at the target. The tension rose in the air and the atmosphere became tense. All six competitors held their breath and waited for the klaxon. Time slowed down as the judge pressed the klaxon. Kyle pulled back the arrow and let it fly through the air and hit the bulls eye for a perfect ten out of ten leading him into first place. Everyone clapped loudly while Zoey and Drake cheered and wolf whistled at their friend. The yellow defender made his way to the podium and stepped up onto first place and bent his head down as he received his gold sport tournament medal.

After getting another round of applause, Kyle jumped off the podium and ran over to his parents and two friends who were ecstatic that he had won first place.

"You were amazing Ky!"

"Seriously, you showed those guys who was boss!"

"That's my baby bear!"

"My son going to be a pro archer!"

"Guys, keep it down! You're embarrassing me! I already had to deny that I knew you. Can we please just make it over to the trampolining so we can watch Amy?"

"Not yet." Vane replied with his arm wrapped around his son's shoulders, "We've got half an hour yet, that means we have time for a snack."

The pair ran off towards the picnic blanket leaving the girls and Drake behind, Zoey looked up at Faetal questioningly, "Aren't you going to stop them?"

"They'll only try harder." Faetal replied, she had none from past experiences. Vane and food was a pair not to be separated and she had hoped that Kyle wouldn't have picked up on that trait but Vane was a big influence on Kyle's childhood so it was an impossible wish, "They would get the food eventually although we may have to buy more later."

Zoey smiled in response as she watched Drake run after them and quickly grabbed a twirl chocolate bar before Vane closed the basket. She always hated the annual sport tournament, her old school friends were squeal every time it was mentioned and would talk non-stop about the netball match. Truth be told, they were never really her 'friends'. At first they were but then netball was introduced in grade seven and suddenly the world revolved around that leaving Zoey feeling left out. However this school year and sport tournament was different. So how, Vane and Faetal had enrolled Kyle into the school so she hung out with him along with Josh, Drake and Amy. She shared classes with at least one of her friends so she was never alone. Her old friends would look and watch them from time to time but she didn't care. Josh's old friends did the same, he had told her that he didn't really have anything in common with them and so happily left the friendship group to join the new one. Drake had moved from a neighbouring school so along with Amy and Kyle, he was new. She hated the sports tournaments because her family would make her watch all the boring sports like swimming, tennis and baseball but this year they allowed her to go with Kyle and co and this year, she was having the time of her life!

"Zoey! Catch!" Kyle shouted from the blanket whilst something small was hurling towards her. Luckily from her training, she had caught it and discovered that it was a kit Kat, she nodded thank fully as kit Kat's were her favourite chocolate and hated anyone who would eat it without breaking up each single bar individually.

~Ooooo~

Amy hated wearing leotards. They were always so tight on her and she could barely move in them which is ironic as trampolining required a lot of moving especially if the competitors wanted high marks. All the other girls pranced around in their leotards acting as if they were the most comfy item of the clothing in the world, maybe they were … for them. The blue defender sighed; she did not need those kinds of thoughts entering her head.

"Amy, you're on in two." A female voice spoke from the doorway; she looked up to the find the registrar of the trampolining looking at her. Amy nodded back indicating that she heard and stood up leaving the practice rooms. She knew that she had to do well, her parents were the pushy kind and wanted Amy to achieve well like her older sister (the A* and good at everything kind of sister) so only become first was a priority.

She left the training room facility completely and found herself back in the sunshine only metres away from the trampoline. She spotted her parents in the crowd, not smiling as usual and indicating that she should get on the trampoline. Amy glanced across at the crowd and found Kyle, Zoey and Drake cheering her along with Vane and Faetal. They were all smiling and being supportive. She then noticed the gold medal around Kyle's neck and concluded that he must have come first in archery.

Climbing onto the trampoline and standing in the centre, Amy took a deep breath before gently bouncing up and down; each bounce became larger and larger. She was slightly scared of the height she was gaining; trampolining was a new type of activity to her as she had only been doing it a year. Finally, she got to a suitable height before plummeting back down onto the black stretchy material, jumping once more and roley poleying in the air. This was followed by a few more tricks that she had learnt, for example spinning 360 degrees and doing the splits, all simple moves but required a lot of training to do in mid-air.

After finishing on her feet, Amy's two minutes were up and she jumped back onto the ground and made her way back to the training rooms to get changed and wait for the results. She wasn't surprised to find her parents sitting down on the benches inside the changing rooms. She politely walked over to them.

"Hey, I thought I was meeting you outside." Amy commented as she struggled to get her leotard off. She couldn't see her parent's expressions; her vision was blocked by the blue material of her horrendous outfit.

"Well, we decided to talk to you now in here." Her mum replied in her normal tone which didn't show any sign of happiness or pleasantness, "That was a…interesting show you put on."

"And we both think that you could have done better." Her dad put bluntly and honestly as Amy pulled her t-shirt in over her head. She then dropped her jeans back onto the bench and walked over to her parents still wearing her leggings.

"I did every move I know." Amy argued back trying to prove that she couldn't have done any more, also her trainer had watched her practice and didn't make a single negative comment, "I literally couldn't do anymore."

"Well if you put a bit more effort into it." Amy's mum continued. The blue defender closed her eyes in annoyance and to stop the tears from leaking out. She was fed up with this. She had done her best but clearly that wasn't enough, her parents wanted the impossible from her and she couldn't give them that. She bet that anyone else would have praised her for that show.

Feeling fed up with her parents moaning, Amy quickly shoved her clothes back into her bag, "I have to go, I'll see you both later."

With that she swiftly left the changing rooms still wearing her leggings with her blue t-shirt. Amy was so annoyed and upset that she walked straight past Kyle, who was waiting outside to congratulate her, and ran out towards the entrance of the park. The yellow defender blinked to double check that it was Amy running off then he dashed after her in an attempt to catch her up. Luckily, she didn't get far before Kyle grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop. She turned around annoyed.

"Let me go Kyle." She exclaimed pulling her arm out of his grip and walking out of the gate before Kyle could say anything else.

"Hang on!" Kyle shouted after her, "Where are you going? They're going to announce the results soon!"

"What's the point?" Amy replied with tears still in her eyes causing them to turn red, "I've probably come last anyway, according to my parents it wasn't that impressive."

Kyle stood in silence trying to think of a suitable reply that would comfort Amy but was failing badly. Despite knowing Amy for some time he didn't really know her parents that well and didn't know what they were really like. He had only met them a few times and even then they didn't give off any insight to their personalities.

The pair stood there for a silent few minutes before Amy decided that she'd had enough and started to walk further into the town, Kyle sped after her once again and tugged her arm, "Josh is expecting us to watch his football game."

Amy stopped in the direction that she was heading and looked down to the ground clearly thinking of her friend. Josh had been excited about the prospect of his friends watching the game along with Faetal and Vane, everyone knew that he saw them as substitute parents (and Kyle a substitute brother) and the blue defender could imagine the disappoint in his face when two of his friends didn't turn up because he knew that Kyle wouldn't leave her alone being the kind hearted person that he is so she then wiped her tears from her face and slowly walked back towards the park with Kyle silently following behind her and watching her as if he was almost waiting for her to do a 180 degree spin and run straight back into town.

However, as soon as they reached the park gate something familiar yet obscure happened, laser blasts came hurtling towards Amy and Kyle. Luckily the aim was off but it was enough to grab their attention causing both teenagers to spin around and see what on earth was happening. Expecting it to the robosaurs, they were shocked to see that it wasn't. In the robo machines like places were new robots which new and very dark designs. Very dark. Almost depressing to look at

Each robot was painted black or grey. Clearly, whoever designed these had the intentions of draining happiness and to make matters worse they were armed which made them unique to the previous robo like encounters but not only that, they had no specific design, they generally looked like robots with laser guns. Not much detail had gone into designing them which lead both Kyle and Amy to the conclusion that Harvey was behind this, on the contrary, they were both wrong.

"Kyle Temple and Amy Richards." A voice shouted from behind the new robots, he stepped out to reveal his dirty blonde hair with had been cut short, his dark blue and black clothes which he wore with a black hood and an evil grin plastered on his face. He had a scar on his face as well, not a bid one but it was visible to the human eye, it ran from his forehead to his cheek, "How nice it is to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" Kyle asked, he had never met this person before and with his track record of meeting creepy new people, he wasn't looking forward to the answer, "How do you know who we are?"

"I've been watching you both, well actually you all." The man replied still grinning, "But it's you that interests me Kyle, I didn't even know that you existed. Charles never mentioned you, nor did the Jr defenders."

Kyle eyes widened and his head shot up at the heart clenching names, if he knew Charles and the Jr defenders it couldn't be good, "How do you know them?"

"Let's just say we had a disagreement once. I wanted to use their powers for evil, Charles didn't like that so wanted them to be good little defenders. In the end he won." The man replied with anger and angst in his voice towards the end, "Speaking of powers I wonder if you have any."

"As if he'd would tell you." Amy exclaimed, "You're not the first creep with fought off."

"True, true but I'm the first creep who actually succeeded at something. You see back in 2031, before you came into the picture Kyle, I was quite good friends with the Lionheart force, we had an alliance until Charles broke it."

Kyle's face had turned from calm and feisty to confused. Obviously, he had heard of the Lionheart force and had actually used it once himself and in return had destroyed his part of it but he didn't realise that the Jr defenders used their part of it for evil. If that was the case this guy was seriously bad news.

"It's probably a lot to take in so I'll let my ironically named Blinders do my bidding for me." The male said ordering his black and grey robots to attack.

"You never answered the question." Amy shouted before the Blinders had a chance to move, "Who are you?"

"Charles and the defenders both original and Jr knew me as Arthur Song."

~Ooooo~

"Josh!" Drake shouted causing the people around him the glance in curiosity. Josh slowed down from his running pace with his cheeks tinted red with slight embarrassment from the welcome.

"Hey guys." He greeted hugging Drake, who had jumped up to greet him and then hugging Zoey. Faetal and Vane gave him squeezing hug before he had a chance to gently hug the pair, "My trainings done and the game is starting in ten. Where are Kyle and Amy?"

"Amy's getting changed from her trampolining and Kyle's waiting for her." Zoey informed him whist pulling out something from her pockets. She dangled it in mid-air revealing to Josh that it was a bronze medal with a picture of the trampolinist in the centre, "I hope she's okay, she missed the results ceremony so her parents had to give me her medal to give to her. Oh, Kyle came first in archery."

"So I heard from my football team mates." Josh said as took the medal from Zoey and examined it closer taking in the great detail of markings, how the date was neatly inscrolled at the top and how the words bronze medallist was inscrolled at the bottom, "It's not like Amy to miss anything, she's always on time for everything."

"And she's been changing for ten minutes now. It can't take that long?" Drake asked to everyone in around the blanket, "Should we go and find them?"

"The changing room was that small brick building near the trampoline arena." Faetal informed them, "Hurry back though."

"Oh and dudes, if you find them quicker and have time to head into town, pick up some more snacks." Vane shouted after they started walking away. The trio rolled their eyes in response but all smiled gently at the order.

Once they arrived at the red brick building, Zoey and Drake were about to enter it looking for their friends when suddenly, Josh pulled them back outside and pointed their bodies out towards the park where they spotted their two friends fighting some sort of robots, literally robots, they had that mechanical robot face and everything. They rushed over to them and immediately joined the fight, which they all soon regretted as it was clear that these new robots were better skilled at fighting then the robosaurs and the threat of being shot at by a laser loomed over them all.

"Who are these guys?" Zoey shouted over to either Kyle or Amy whist she kicked one of these new robots in the stomach hoping it would collapse and break. Unfortunately it didn't so the pink defender decided to punch them down instead, that always used to work, "And what are they made off?"

"There Blinders." Kyle shouted to his team mates while dodging a flying punch from one of them, "They're meant to be ironically named and there are a lot stronger than any machine I've ever fought."

"Anyone else thinking that we should even this fight out?" Drake asked.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one failing miserably." Amy shouted back.

"It's Dino Time!"

" **Raptorex!"**

" **Pterodactyl!"**

" **Triceratops!"**

" **Vulcanodon!"**

" **Tyrannosaurus!"**

The coloured flashes didn't stop the Blinders from fighting (unlike with their predecessors) and they continued to try and kick the defenders who had gained extra strength and power from their outfits however it didn't help, in fact it made the fight for them worse. Josh was kicked back onto the floor with his back aching, he had just about enough time to roll over and dodge the next kick. Zoey was picked up and was thrown backwards through the air and against the corner shop wall. The Blinders had grabbed both of Drake's arms and slammed him against the ground. Amy had managed to dodge a punch but tripped up and almost face palmed the floor if it wasn't for the reflex action of her arms. Kyle glanced as his teammates who were struggling to get up and continue to fight. The Blinders surrounding him, he ducked and jumped over various kicks and punches however it was causing him to lose his balance and he had just about enough time to regain his posture and each time he did it, the Blinders were coming in closer and closer to him only giving him at least 3 inches of room. He realised that no fighting technique would finish them off, these machines were tougher than ever and not even the Dino time powers could destroy them which lead to one conclusion, he would drown them.

Powering down in Dino Time for what he suspected would be the last time; Kyle ducked as one Blinder tried to punch him. The yellow defender lifted his right hand towards two of the Blinders and water poured out hitting them straight in the face and causing them to be electrocuted. He then spun around squirting the remaining Blinders and his team mates with his water power causing the Blinders to be electrocuted and his team mates to become soaking wet.

In the distance, Arthur watched the fight take place and smiled, his plan succeeded. The Blinders were harder to fight than ever and he could take the Splatalot Castle and its defenders for himself easily. The villain paused in fright as he felt something prodding him in the back.

"Turn around slowly." The voice said. Arthur turned around slowly and his eyes widened confused as he saw the man, he had a small resemblance to Gildar, from what he could remember of him, "What do you think you're doing? Those kids are mine to deal with. I've had a long history with them."

"Well that makes two of us then. I'm Arthur Song, evil villain to the original and Jr defenders and you are?"

"Ivar Graphum, evil brother to Gildar and Uncle to Annaka. I've been wanting revenge for other twenty years."

"So you're the person I need to work with. My assistant said that there was someone powerful I could team up with and together we could certainly defeat the defenders." Arthur explained, "You've seen my machines in action, what do you think?"

Ivar looked at the man, true his machines were impressive and they had succeeded where the previous robots had failed. They were hard to defeat and the defenders were already struggling despite having their defender outfits, "I think we could work well together."

"I'll tell you my plan then." Arthur said smirking as Ivar led him to quite area of Pearl Canyon.

~Ooooo~

Amy headed straight for the changing rooms to get out of her tight leggings and into her comfy jeans and possibly a new top as this one was soaking wet then again so was everyone else's, whatever those Blinders were, they wouldn't give up on a fight that easily. Kyle, out of habit, had followed her into the training arena and was about to accidently enter the changing room when…

"Kyle, I can get changed alone." She politely told him.

"Yeah, of course…sorry." He said stepping back from the door and leaning back against the wall, "I'll wait here and take you to the where we are sitting; the football match doesn't start for twenty five minutes due to a delay."

Amy nodded unsure of what the delay would have been as no one saw the Blinders but the, she then let the door shut swiftly. Kyle was a good friend, he would often check on Amy and make sure that she was okay when she was 'flying solo' as Vane put it. James claimed that it was down to the _one_ time she had got concussion from being hit on the head by a Robosaur (boy, it seemed like yesterday they were fighting those machines) and that Kyle would always try to prevent that from happening again. To be honest, Amy didn't know whether to be offended or honoured by the gesture. Either way someone was looking out for her.

Knowing that Kyle was waiting, she quickly pulled her jeans out of her changing bag and swapped them with her leggings and left the empty room with all of her belongings and reunited with Kyle, who was sneakily practicing freezing rocks.

"So how do you switch between water and ice?" She asked looking at the several frozen rocks, "You used your water power for the first time in ages."

"To you maybe." Kyle responded placing down one of the unfrozen rocks and unfreezing the others by swiping his hand over them, "I've been using it at home when I get lazy, you know when I want a glass of water and can't be bothered to go to the kitchen and the answer to your question is I think of the power I want and it happens."

"Sounds cool. I wish I had special power then I could help fight off the Blinders like you did."

"Yeah well, having special powers hasn't cracked up to what it's meant to be." He muttered so quietly that Amy almost missed it. She knew that he was referring to his younger childhood years and recent events, "But it comes in useful once in a while."

Amy nodded, she didn't really know what else she could do, she had no idea what having mutant powers was like so she couldn't comment any further nor could she shake her head and disagree with Kyle and tell him he was wrong and that he should be grateful to have these gifts. She knew that he was, deep down, and she knew that he loved having them but she also knew that he hated the burden of them and the memories they processed, and their conversation just clarified that. She knew that whenever he would freeze something accidently he was thinking of the Jr defenders and whenever pipes burst and started sprouting water everywhere, Kyle's mind was going into overdrive. Of course, being Kyle, he didn't tell her these, she had to figure it out by herself.

"Ladies and Gentleman, yet another schedule change. The football will now take place in five minutes." The male announced said.

"We better be going then." Kyle muttered breaking the silence between them, "Josh wouldn't want us to be late."

Amy nodded once more and the pair made their way over to the football field where they met up with Zoey, Drake, Vane and Faetal, who both noticed the sad look on Kyle's face. They would have brought it up if it wasn't for the football game starting. The six of them watched as Josh's team came running onto the field waving and smiling as they did so before getting into positions and getting ready to play the match.

Luckily, for the girls, the matches weren't proper length, they were only fifteen minutes and in that time, Josh had managed to score the most points mostly by being in the right place at the right time and by out running the other team members. In the final minute, the ball leapt from the air and into Josh's welcoming arms. The green defender grabbed it tight and ran with his remaining strength and energy he had left. He ran towards the posts dodging various members of the other team. Finally, the posts were in sight and with little energy left, Josh sped up and skidded over the mark with three seconds to spare and gave a sigh of relief when he realised that it was over and his team had won. Josh looked up to his friends and saw them all screaming and cheering at him. He felt a hand slam his back in congratulations and glanced at the team captain be awarded the trophy and hold it high in the air as the cheers became louder.

Josh ran over to his friends, who in return hugged him and congratulated him, "Looks like we all won something today."

Everyone nodded and smiled in agreement except Amy, whose smile faded and transformed into a slight frown. Looking at Amy with her eyes wide with remembrance, Zoey reached down into her pocket and handed Amy her bronze medal, "Forgot to give this to you earlier. Well done, your show was awesome."

Amy took the medal shocked at the prospect that she actually came third so she looked at Zoey in disbelief. The pink defender nodded confirming that she really did deserve the medal before turning her attention back to Josh to listen to his view of the football match along with the others. The blue defender lifted the medal up and placed it around her neck with slight pride and then noticed that somehow he had sneakily brought her in for a hug as his left arm was wrapped around her. Gently smiling to herself and hoping that she wasn't going red, she glanced at Josh and listened in as well.

"Isn't that James other there…with a woman?" Drake asked pointing to the opposite end of the football field. Like Meerkats, everyone stopped what they were doing and their head shot up nosily, and they stared at their mentor with shock all over their faces. Even Vane and Faetal were slightly shocked, they hadn't known the man long but could easily tell he wasn't the socialising type. The sight got worse as they witnessed James kiss the mysterious woman on the cheek.

"Okay, I can never unsee that." Josh said in slight disgust. As happy as he was that James had some sort of life outsight mentoring them, he didn't want to witness any of that.

"Okay, that's changed my view of him." Kyle said still looking at James, "Yep, I can never look at him the same way."

"And on that note, Vane and I are going to get more snacks. We'll be back soon." Faetal informed the new defenders and then gave Kyle an embarrassing hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving him alone.

"See you later baby bear." Vane said smirking as he knew how much Kyle hated the nickname. He especially hated being called it in public.

~Ooooo~

"So unless anything unsuspecting happens, I think everything should go to plan and even if anything new does happen, we can always mould it in." Arthur said finishing off his plan Ivar as the pair walked through the outskirts of Pearl Canyon as no one lived there and there was no chance of them being attacked by surprise due to the lack of hiding places. Ivar nodded in agreement to Arthurs plan. He liked this new guy a lot, he had brains and power: the two elements Ivar's past accomplices had been missing. To his surprise, Ivar noticed a female figure walking towards them. He stared in shock as he had never seen anyone like her. Her eyes were as green as the stone emerald, her face was pale which added to her complexion, her lips were as red as the blood that ran through his veins and her hair was as green as her eyes. She was very beautiful.

"Ahh, Ivar I would like to introduce you to the appropriately named Emerald. She is my assistant I was telling you about and she is as loyal as they come. She looked after me during those dark times."

"My plan is almost complete Arthur." She informed him in a sweet but with a side of mischief voice, "I just need to collect the final pieces."

"Off you go then and hurry back. This plan needs to get a move on."

~Ooooo~

"Man, it's got hot! Where are the drinks?" Drake exclaimed scanning the area for the cool bag, he smiled as he located it and tried to reach it by not moving his legs. He used his arms to lazily drag himself across the blanket before resting his upper torso over Josh's stomach.

"Oh for crying out loud." Josh muttered grabbing the cool bad and bashing it down next to Drake, "Let me breathe."

Drake lifted himself off Josh and rummaged through the cool bag looking desperately for a drink. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any, only empty cans of coke and lemonade so he zipped the bag back up and threw it back at Josh. He then scanned the area once more looking for any drink, he noticed Kyle looking in the direction of the town, "Your parents still not back yet"

Kyle shook his head slowly while still looking in the same direction. His parents have been gone a long time, longer than he would have expected, "Maybe I should go look for them."

"You should go back to the castle." Amy suggested as she whipped off her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head, "Maybe the drinks were really expensive so they decided to go and get some from the castle."

"I guess so." Kyle replied standing up and turning in the opposite direction to the town, "Then my dad could get any snack he's want. Are you coming Amy?"

Amy looked up confused; she generally hadn't expected Kyle to ask her to tag along. He was the sort of person to do quick tasks solo as he would finish them a lot faster and also Amy wasn't the quickest walker so it was guaranteed that she would slow Kyle down immensely.

"It was your idea after all and the castle is quite far away from the park."

"Okay then." Amy replied standing up and walking off the blanket to stand by Kyle. She didn't miss the grins on her friend's faces which led to the question, was she missing something? Turns out she was the only one as an 'ow' slipped from Drake's mouth seconds after Kyle kicked him with his eye brows raised.

"We'll be back in half an hour." Kyle informed them.

"Any longer and we'll send a search party after you." Josh joked half laughing at the image of Kyle and Amy having to be searched and located by the police. They were the most sensible ones out of the group of friends so being late and getting lost wasn't in their nature.

"Very funny. Let's go." Kyle said walking off with Amy smiling at the comment.

~Ooooo~

"Mum, dad?" Kyle shouted as he entered through the castle doors. He threw his keys onto the nearest table and wandered through into the kitchen to which he found it was empty. He frowned slightly before joining Amy in the main room.

"Maybe there back at the park." Amy suggested, "We could have easily missed them."

Kyle didn't respond to her instead he just looked around the main room as if it would hold the answer. He didn't like this one bit. Vane and Faetal always notified him if they were going to be late home but he hadn't had any contact with them since they left forty five minutes ago to get some snacks.

"Somethings seriously wrong." Kyle muttered to Amy, "It shouldn't take this long to get some food even if they did come back here."

Amy slid off the desk that she was currently sat on and walked over to Kyle and gave him a hug. She loosely wrapped her arms around him. She was surprised that he copied her actions.

"Thanks." He said.

"It's fine." She replied back softly before joking, "Is that why you brought me along? As a comfort?"

"No, you're the only one who I can cope with when I'm panicked." Kyle replied, "You have a calm aura about you."

"Really? Sometimes I don't feel calm, I only look it. Inside my body is ripping itself to shreds because my mind has no idea what's going to happen next. Occasionally, I spontaneously duck when I feel threated in case someone knocks me over the head again."

"That won't happen. I've got your back."

Amy smiled as she released Kyle from her hug and stepped one pace back to give themselves their personal space back. It was good to know that someone had her back.

Suddenly, the pair's remaining team mates stormed through the castle door with James following in pursuit. Not one of them looked happy. Kyle slipped past Amy and walked over to his team mates then to James for answers. He twisted his lips for a second before explaining the situation, "Your parents have been kidnapped along with the other original defenders. It must have been Ivar as Harvey has been MIA for months."

"It could have been Arthur." Amy piped up. James glanced over at the blue defender even more worried.

"Arthur? When did you meet him?"

"Just before the Blinders attacked." She replied to him then mentally cursed herself as she realised that James had no idea of the attack, "We better fill you in."

~Ooooo~

"Baby brother!" Ivar shouted down the dungeon corridors before stopping two feet away from the wall where the defenders were chained up by their wrists, "It's been too long."

"Not long enough!" Gildar exclaimed back, "Hasn't Kyle and his new friends finished you off and it appears your working solo?"

"Don't get your hopes up too soon brother, there's always a new alliance around the corner and the best thing is you know this one as well."

Ivar clicked his fingers. From the dark corner of the small room, Arthur crept out grinning with Emerald right behind him. Eight of the ten defenders tensed up, the memories fresh in their minds. Of course it would be him. Ivar was that twisted and evil that he would surely attract attention from the wrong crowd.

"It's like the past year hasn't happened." Arthur greeted smirking, "Funny, when I see you, you're all chained up."

"I don't think you would be able to handle us if we were free." Shaiden bit back fiercely.

"Well I survived last time didn't I? Despite best efforts."

"Best?" Ballista sassed, "You haven't even seen us at great."

"I'll look forward to it." Arthur leaned in to the huntress making her very uncomfortable and raising the Vikings temper. He then leaned back and examined each of the defenders before stopping at Vane and Faetal, "I see we have two new defenders. You must be yellow boy's parents."

"How do you know out son?" Faetal asked back trying her hardest to sound threatening.

"Our paths kind of collided." Arthur replied, "Funnily enough, I met him not half an hour after Emerald here captured you. You better hope he's a better fighter than you two. Actually, I saw him fight my robots earlier as well. He didn't do a good job, had to freeze them. That was interesting; I thought that you eight only had mutant children."

"Arthur." Emerald intervened, "Enough with the greetings, we should get going."

Arthur turned around and nodded his head at Emerald then smirked at the defenders, "See you in a bit. Don't get too comfy."

~Ooooo~

"How do we even defeat Arthur if we can't even defeat his Blinders?" Josh asked after filling James in one what had happened. They had all come down to the conclusion that Arthur was responsible for the kidnapping due to past events.

"I can't keep drowning them." Kyle stated, "Arthur's smart from what this file tells us, he'll just adapt them to be water proof."

"Meaning that they will even harder to defeat than today." Zoey concluded as she perched on the table before James scooted her off, "We have nothing."

"Are you sure there are no axillary weapons?" Drake asked James who had been scanning the memory stick with all of the Dino Time information on it.

"Positive, the idea of the suits was that they would be tougher than the Overdrive ones." James replied, "And I don't have the power or resources to make you ones like I did with JCD and overdrive."

"Maybe we could find out what these Blinders are made of and use that against them." Amy said using her scientific knowledge.

"There is something we could do." James said causing all of the attention to be diverted to him, "It would be highly dangerous and there is a chance that it wouldn't work for long. It's more like a temporary solution but they would be able to defeat the Blinders."

"What?" Kyle asked, he needed to get his parents back. This mission had turned very personal.

"The neon gems." James stated as Kyle looked at him quizzically, "The gems that gave you the ice powers, the ones that Charles created after he created the JCD one? Well, Charles created them to unlock your hidden mutant powers, which is why I activated them but he also created them as a backup for the JCD powers if they were destroyed. Of course being Charles, he hid them and I couldn't find them so I created the Overdrive powers but then you found them…"

"Okay." Drake said walking over to James, "We have a solution so where are the Neon gems?"

"In the lab, that collapsed." Kyle replied, "That's the dangerous part, I'm guessing we're going to have to go and retrieve them."

James nodded and then continued, "Also, I'm going to need your Dino DNA tubes. I can use them to locate your parents by powering up the computer and initially fixing it. It would take up all of the remaining power leaving the DNA powerless and useless."

"So, we're going on a mission to an unstable collapsed lab to find five gems that _could_ give us new defender powers all while we are defenceless ourselves. Sounds like a great time." Zoey exclaimed.

"But it's our only chance." Amy argued back, "We need to save Kyle's parents and Pearl Canyon from the Blinders when they attack again. These gems are powerful enough to do this, even if they are a temporary solution."

"So I'm guessing we're going straight away then?" Josh asked.

~Ooooo~

"I don't like this." Kook said breaking the silence that had unravelled ever since Arthur had left the room.

"No one likes this bird brain." Thorne responded trying his best to glare at Kook.

"I know that but I _really_ don't like this. Last time, our kids came to save us, twice and they had mutant powers and yet Arthur still survived. This time, we have Kyle and his non-mutant friends coming to save us. What can they do that out kids didn't? No offence Vane and Faetal, I'm sure Kyle's great."

"You know Kook." Skabb said, "That may be the most useful recap of information about our children and our lives that you have ever given."

"Yuck." Kook exclaimed licking the inside of his mouth with his tongue, "What's happening to me?"

"You're maturing." Crocness said smirking alongside Thorne, "It was bound to happen sometime."

"Is this what goes through all of your heads, all the time? Those kind of thoughts?" Kook questioned and everyone nodded their head, "I want to go back to being mischievous."

"To late my boy, once you've past maturity there's no going back." Knightriss explained taunting Kook.

"No! Don't let me be mature! We had an agreement Grandfather! Let Gildar go first."

"I did go first. I've always been mature!"

The remaining defenders laughed at the comment and Gildar looked at his fellow defenders confused, "What? I have."

"Oh honey, I remember when you used to sulk whenever someone would use your conditioner." Ballista reflected.

"And I remember when we were kids that you would stand on the table whenever someone wasn't paying you any attention." Faetal said.

"And that you used to hide Kook's goggles." Skabb joined.

"That was you!" Kook exclaimed too loudly for everyone's liking, "I was never going crazy!"

"You were crazy." Vane said, "And still are. Look at you; you're a 42 year old parent with green hair and feathers. It's a miracle that Danny hasn't disowned you."

"Defenders!" Arthur shouted instantly stopping the laughter and reflecting of good times, "My spies tell me that Kyle and his friends have left the castle unattended which obviously means that it's the perfect time to go and attack."

"I would be careful Arthur. Kyle's smarter than you think." Faetal warned, she knew her son well and he would always leave a trap or something to look after his prized processions.

Arthur dismissed the warning and fled the room with his black cap twirling behind him. He didn't have time for petite warnings about a fourteen year old kid and his school friends.

~Ooooo~

Kyle pulled up the door that led underground into the lab. He and his friends were surrounding it examining the damage done and seeing if they could actually walk through the passages. Luckily, the forest was deserted (no one ever came here unless you were a defender with a detailed history) so there was no chance of anyone following them down. The ladder was still attached so getting down wasn't an issue however, there were some loose rocks on the floor which meant that there was a chance the passages could be blocked with larger rocks.

"Right. I'll go first." Kyle said pushing himself off the ground and placing his left foot onto the wobbling wooden ladder. He paused for a second with his right foot still on the stable ground before slowly placing it down next to his left foot. Slowly but steadily he made his way onto the dirty passage floor and grabbed the small black torch from out of his pocket and looked down the passage ways either side of him. They both seemed unblocked. Drake jumped down next to him followed by Zoey, Josh and Amy. They followed the torch light around the place.

"So which way is the quickest?" Drake asked still looking.

"I think this way." Kyle replied pointing down to the right and slowly making his way down the chosen passage stepping over rocks as he did. Hopefully, the passage way wouldn't be blocked and they could do this mission quickly.

Moving as a group down the passage way, Amy and Josh grabbed their torches and scanned the area making sure that the passage way to the lab wasn't going to collapse for a second time. Kyle was at the front, kicking anything away. The devastation wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Actually it was quite clear. The good news didn't sit well with Kyle, it was like somehow had moved all of the rocks away so they could move down the passage way. The worry and paranoia increased as they came to the lab door and found all rock and stone blocking it moved to the side. Zoey and Drake glanced at each other.

"Maybe James has been down here." Zoey suggested.

"Oh yeah. I can just imagine him down here in his dry cleaned suit and perfectly neat hair moving rocks over to the side of the passage." Josh said smirking at the thought along with Amy.

Kyle looked at her unconvinced but slowly pulled the lab door open with great strength and wandered in. This was going to be the tricky part. Large rocks, boarding on boulders had blocked most of the lab off. Kyle was lucky that they hadn't all fallen on him as he opened the door. Looking for the Neon gems would be looking for a needle in a hay stack.

"This is the part where James calls us your wrist communicator Kyle and tells us that there's some sort of tracking device for the gems." Drake muttered as he entered the lab after Kyle to which Kyle scoffed. They wished.

"Right, the table with the gems was in the middle of room so hopefully, they should still be near there. The collapse should have moved them that much. Plus they're called Neon gems for a reason. They should be very easy to spot." Kyle informed the team as he started moving rocks onto the passage way. By placing them there, they would eventually clear out the lab. The team all nodded and started moving the smaller rocks in the room. Of course it was going to take a long time, there were hundreds of rocks.

Five minutes in, only one fifth of the rocks were moved and to everyone's surprise Drake shouted, scaring everyone, "I found one!"

Everyone looked up as Drake picked up circular gem however it was golden and not one of the Neon colours. Kyle was about to question it when the gem itself started glowing and turned neon red. It suddenly dawned on the yellow (presumably) defender that the gems turn the designated colour of the person who picks it up.

"Awesome." Josh replied as he re-entered the room from removing more rocks.

"But doesn't that mean that we're now looking for golden gems instead of supposedly yellow, pink blue and green gems?" Amy questioned.

Everyone sighed as they knew what this meant; they had to be extra observant now. They could easily miss one of the gems.

"Drake, check around your area and see if a few of them are around there." Kyle ordered as he searched his area of the lab that he had cleared. The, now conformed, red defender nodded as kicked a few rocks around with his eyes glued to the floor.

"Found another one." Drake replied holding it up and smiling, "I'm on fire today. Here Amy catch."

Amy caught the gem and watched as it turned neon aqua blue conforming that she was still a blue defender. She placed it in her pocket and continued searching in her area. Hopefully it would be a lot easier to look for the gems now as they only had three left.

"Found one." Josh shouted seconds after Amy had placed hers in her jean pocket. Much to Josh's delight, it turned neon green and with satisfaction, he placed it in his hoodie pocket and decided to go over and help Zoey in her search. Within minutes, Josh handed Zoey some rocks and she noticed the neon gem hidden amongst them.

"Found the fourth one." Zoey exclaimed picking it up and watching it with fascination as it turned neon pink. She squealed with delight. Pink was her favourite colour, "And to think you were about to throw this out on the passage way."

"Technically you were." Josh replied to Zoey's comment, "I just handed you some rocks."

Whilst Josh and Zoey argued over the gem much to Drake's amusement and entertainment, Amy tip toed over the rocks and made her way to Kyle, all whist looking for the final gem. Kyle's theory was wrongs, the gems were not altogether, it seemed that they were flung randomly around the room when it collapsed.

"Do you have those days when you feel totally useless?" Kyle asked as he heard Amy walk up next to him. He glanced her as he waited for an answer and watched with interest as her lips twisted upwards to the right.

"Honestly, I'm having one of those days right now." She replied not looking at Kyle but to the floor. She knew Kyle was looking at her with a quizzically look plastered on his face but this wasn't the time to go in depth about her feelings, the defenders lives were at stake.

"And that makes three!" Drake shouted deafening everyone again, "Here Kyle."

Kyle caught the final gem and held it tightly as it turned neon yellow. He smiled thankfully at Drake before muttering to Amy, "He's never going to shut up about this."

"So how do we get the outfits out of them?" Josh asked questioning his own question, "If that made sense."

"Well with the JCD gems, the outfits were right there, all we needed to do was call out what we were." Kyle explained, "In this case I guess I would be Neon yellow."

"So like with the dino time powers, we called out what kind of dinosaur we were, this time we call out what colour we are." Zoey clarified, "But what about the call, you know before we say what we are."

"Oh, that." Kyle said realising Zoey was referring to its dino time call, "Jack always thought of them. What could this one be?"

"What was the JCD one?" Amy asked.

"Power gems activate." Kyle stated, reusing the phrase didn't sit well with him, he preferred each set of powers having a unique call, "The overdrive one was kick into overdrive. Neon… hmm..."

Kyle then laughed to himself. Everyone glanced to him confused to which he explained, "I just thought of a funny one, Neon gems, unlock the colour."

"Actually, that's quite good." Josh replied shocking Kyle, "I like it."

"Also the powers are only temporary." Zoey said, "It's not like you're going to be shouting it for two years or until we finish Ivar."

"You really want me to shout that?" Kyle questioned and watched as his team mates all nodded at him. He sighed before grabbing his gem along with his fellow neon team mates, "Neon gems, unlock the colour!"

" **Neon Yellow!"**

" **Neon Red!"**

" **Neon Blue!"**

" **Neon Green!"**

" **Neon Pink!"**

Surprisingly, much milder flashes coloured the room and the neon defenders examined their new outfits. They were very plain with not much detail as the previous outfits had shown and considering that they were 'related' to the JCD gems, there was no animal persona for them. In fact, Kyle couldn't spot a theme with these outfits. They all had white boots and gloves with the helmet and body suit being the respective colour; of course the girls had miniskirts with theirs. Usually, each helmet had a unique design but Kyle couldn't see one.

"Anyone spot the lack of individuality?" Kyle asked looking at his team mates who all nodded expect Josh.

"Actually, I think the main focus on the outfits were that they are bright neon colours and on the helmet, the shape of the visors are different. Kyle's yours in more circular than anyone else's, Drake's yours in like a rhombus, Amy's a square, Zoey's a parallelogram and mine…"

"Looks like a rectangle" Drake told him.

"So we basically all have four sided shapes apart from Kyle because he's the leader." Zoey said with slight questioning.

"Actually, I think they represent our personalities." Amy explained, "The circle represents the infinite unity and trust while a square and rectangles represent conformity and security. The rhombus and parallelogram show unexpected twists in the nature, so by Drake being a rhombus it shows that he's exceeds in one area but not the other. Same goes for the parallelogram."

"Where on earth did you learn that?" Drake asked shocked by her knowledge of shapes.

"I had a teacher who was fascinated by shapes. He wouldn't stop going on about them."

"Okay, I'm glad that we sorted this all out but can we save my parents now?" Kyle asked to which the team remembered why they were actually down here in the first place. They all rushed out of the lab and down the passage ways to the wooden ladder. Kyle cautiously climbed it first as it still wobbled from side to side gently when there was any movement. He pulled himself onto the dirty ground and watched as his team mates joined him one by one. Kyle contacted James through the comm, in his helmet; hopefully they all used the same frequency.

"James, we've got the new defender suits. Do you know where Arthur is?" Kyle asked.

"That's good news Kyle as I've just completely used up all the dino DNA for a search. To my surprise he's in Pearl Canyon by the looks of it, he's in an abandoned warehouse by the shopping mall. Quite cliché for a kidnapping."

"Thanks James." Kyle said ending the call. There was no going back now, he had to hope that these new powers would be strong enough to defeat any Blinders that were in there way. The yellow defender was about to walk but then realised that he didn't have Dino speed anymore to help speed up the journey so they all had to run instead.

"We could just teleport, seeing as we can do that now." Josh suggested as Kyle told them the plan, "The castle is just over there and we could just run in and grab the communicators."

Josh had a marvellous point, it would save time and energy, which they would all need in order to fight Arthur and it would mean that Kyle would get to save his parents (and the other defenders) from whatever horrible situation they were in. Knowing that all of his team agreed with Josh anyway, Kyle ran back to the castle, entered through the living room window, jumped over the scattered cushions all over the floor and stampeded down the stairs to the control room, where James looked at the yellow defender bewildered as he grabbed the five communicators/ teleportation devices and left again.

By the time Kyle had done all of this, the other Neon defenders were waiting by the front door of the castle. As soon as they saw Kyle coming, they ran over and each took a communicator off him and all linked arms. Kyle thought of the warehouse and his parents and altogether, the five defenders pressed the teleportation button.

~Ooooo~

The warehouse was dark, cold and abandoned. Realising that they were at a disadvantage right from the start (the Blinders would easily see them but they wouldn't see the Blinders), they cautiously moved around the room hoping not to bash into anything. It was times like this where they wished they had some sort of night vision app in their suits. Their wish was, sort of, answered as the warehouse lights boomed on.

"Kyle and co. Welcome." Arthur greeted from the door opposite them. Emerald was right behind him and Ivar wasn't in sight. The evil Viking never did his own bidding anymore and usually left it to his alliances, "I see you've found me."

"We always find the bad guys." Kyle slammed back, "I'm surprised you haven't found Ivar yet."

"Oh but I have and what an alliance we've made. I am so excited for the events to come. You're going to love them but in the meantime, Emerald send through the Blinders."

Emerald held her right hand up high and clicked her fingers. Seconds later, around twenty Blinders rushed through the door, running around Arthur and Emerald as they did and stopped waiting for their next commands.

"Well go on. Attack." Arthur said as he and Emerald turned to leave the room, which didn't go unnoticed by Amy.

The Blinders ran forwards, each heading for a defender. Kyle blocked the first punch aimed and him and kicked the Blinder. To his surprise, it actually made an impact as the Blinder stumbled back slightly. He then did a clockwise ninety degree turn and kicked the Blinder against the wall. It didn't smash instantly, but that was to be expected so Kyle kicked at it again and watched as it fell to the ground in a heap. Now knowing how to defeat them, Kyle continued mostly kicking them and only rarely punching them.

Drake was getting dizzy from all of the ducking he was doing. They were all swinging punches at him relentlessly. The red defender then realised that he was getting nowhere and so tried and new tactic. Instead of kicking them or punching them away, Drake literally pushed them against the wall and counters with his own hands and whilst the Blinders were in a dazes state he kicked them and heard a clash as they fell to the floor.

Having to backflip away from the Blinders, Zoey balanced herself in an empty part of the warehouse and kicked the Blinders away from her and then bashed them against each other. This new neon powers were powerful enough to have an impact on the Blinders so she relentlessly kept kicking them away and rather like Drake pushed them into any inanimate object she could find before moving onto her next fight.

Josh wished he had a football with him so he could aim it at them and take the Blinders down that way but unfortunately, all he could find were empty plant pots so like a toddler having a tantrum, he threw and kicked the pots at the Blinders and watched with amusement as they had to duck. Taking that to his advantage, Josh then kicked the ducking Blinders causing them to crash onto the fall and break into pieces.

Amy knew that her trampolining skills would come in handy when fighting the Blinder but this was an opportunity not to be missed. Neither, Arthur or Emerald realised that she had been following them down into the back of the warehouse and into the cellar. She could still hear the fight going on upstairs and hoped that her team mates were being beaten. The blue defender did her best to hide herself behind the stair case wall as she heard Arthur opening a very creaky door. She peeped round and found it slightly open. Creeping off the final step, Amy knelt down by the door and listened to what was being said.

"Oh please. I highly doubt that a bunch of teenagers will defeat me." Arthur boasted to the defenders.

"Don't underestimate them." One of the defenders warned. Amy couldn't tell who it was though it was definitely a female and had a very loud voice, "They've taken down many alliances like you."

"Just because they have special outfits doesn't make them powerful." Someone spoke back. Amy presumed it was Emerald. That sickly sweet voice could only belong to her, "Come on Arthur, I want to watch the fight."

Amy's eyes widen as hide behind the door and held her breathe. Arthur was literally inches away and she could be seen at any moment. Time ticked away slowly as the evil pair made their way upstairs, both making the fatal mistake of not looking back or shutting the door. The stairs creaked every time pressure was exerted onto them giving Amy the information and clarity she needed.

When the creaking stopped, Amy was certain that she was safe-ish and that she wouldn't be spotted until it was too late. She stepped out from behind the door and quietly walked through to be greeted by Faetal.

"Amy! I knew you would come for us."

Amy noticed the chains keep them locked up and against the wall. Scanning the room for a key, she located it on the floor only inches away from the scariest defender she had ever seen. Going by description only, she could tell that it was Skabb.

"Arthur taunted us with it." Vane explained, "He put it by Skabb knowing that we wouldn't be able to get it."

Nodding at Vane in response, Amy placed the key into the lock at turned it unlocking all of the chains and grabbing them before they all clanked onto the floor. She looked up and found herself being watched by the defender with a mohawk with tinted blue ends. Luckily, he couldn't see her confused and slightly scared facial expression so she continued to grab all of the chains and place them gently on the ground.

"So, did my daughter choose you as her successor or was it name out of a hat?" The same defender asked.

"Zsa-Zsa left before any… certain changes could be made. Kyle and James chose me." She informed him. She had to be careful about what she said. James had told them that the other Jr defenders had gone to some splat high boarding school, "It was all very last minute."

"Leave her alone Thorne, she's one of Kyle's best friends." Faetal said before Thorne could ask any more questions.

"I'm sure Zsa-Zsa's grateful." Crocness said making Amy feel less scared about being around these people.

"Hey, you have new suits." Vane pointed out, "There no longer dinosaur themed."

"Yeah, a lot happened when you left." Amy replied truthfully.

~Ooooo~

"Twenty." Drake muttered as he kicked the final Blinder against the wall. He turned around to find he team mates watching him while shaking their heads, "What?"

"Nothing." Zoey replied, "We never had you down as the hands on type."

Drake was about to respond when someone screamed, "Kyle!"

The yellow defender shot around the room and powered down as he saw his parents smiling at him. He ran over to them and embarrassingly pulled him into a hug with Amy standing right next to them. She grinned at knowing how much he hated it when they hugged him in front of friends.

"What happened?" Vane asked.

"Apparently we missed a lot." Crocness told him.

"I'll fill you all in on the way back to the castle." Kyle said as he pulled away from his parents hug.

~Ooooo~

"And that's what happened." Kyle finished off, "We had to upgrade our powers. I have a feeling Arthur is going to be difficult one to stop."

"If the Jr defenders mutant powers didn't stop him then what will." Ballista commented, "Although why is he going for the Lionheart force. That was destroyed wasn't it?"

"Presumably." James replied, "Put it this way, the Jr defenders didn't go psycho when I mentored them."

"It was probably scared of you James." Kyle commented back earning himself as gentle hit round the head.

Gildar laughed at Kyle's misfortune then spotted Josh looking at him and eyeing him up and down, "An hour of bench pressing and L'Oréal shampoo will get you looking like this."

Josh looked up after Gildar gave his advice, "Oh no, I just couldn't believe that you and Ivar are brothers. Your family must be messed up."

Gildar smiled politely before turning his attention back to James and Kyle.

"Anyway, we better be going." Knightriss said as she stood up off the dining room chair, "We need to catch our flight to Orlando. We were only coming back for a quick visit."

"Are you two going as well?" Kyle asked his parents. They both turned to look at each other before turning back to their beloved son. He knew the answer the second they didn't reply, "It's okay. I'm sure I'll survive."

"Are you sure?" Faetal asked, "With this Arthur person around, I'm don't like the idea of you being here alone."

"I'll be fine plus Josh is staying for a sleepover tonight, remember." Kyle said reassuring his mum, "I'm sure you'll be back soon."

"We'll try out hardest." Shaiden replied, "Maybe we'll get a few days off."

Kyle nodded as he hugged his parents for the last time and walked with them to the castle doors. Somehow the two taxis were already here waiting for them.

"Bye baby bear." Faetal said hugging her son again, "I'll call tomorrow."

"See you Ky." Vane replied, "I'll stop your mum from calling you every hour."

Kyle smiled at the comment as watched his parents climb into the taxi, "Hey Kook."

The bird looked at Kyle, "Stay away from Disney world."

Kook very childishly stuck his tongue out at Kyle before climbing into the taxi and sitting next to Shaiden. With the honk of a horn, the taxi drove off down the hill.

"So, what do we do now?" Drake asked as the taxi's left their sights.

"Well if Arthur's warning about future events is anything to go by I say we need to be prepared." Kyle stated then smiled, "And I think we all know what that means."

"More training!" His four team mates groaned as Kyle laughed. Maybe this time, life would be a lot easier for him.

 **A/N: Finished! 11,832 words. WOW! Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the Neon story which will be shorter than this. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**


End file.
